


Be My Queen (A Peter Pan Oneshot)

by NightRoses



Category: Once Upon A Time - Fandom, Peter Pan - Fandom, ouat
Genre: Alice in Wonderland, Captain Hook - Freeform, Evil Pan, F/M, Hook - Freeform, Jolly Roger - Freeform, Peter Pan - Freeform, mermaid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-23
Updated: 2015-11-23
Packaged: 2018-05-03 01:33:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5271575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightRoses/pseuds/NightRoses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You can't run, Alice. Never."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Be My Queen (A Peter Pan Oneshot)

The massive hull creaked as the ship rocked back and forth. The tragic screams of the pirates on deck were as frightening as the devil himself. In fact, the passengers aboard might just be dealing with him. 

By now, the deck of the Jolly Roger was flooded with sea water and the rain headed straight for the pirates' eyes. Maybe, it was the revenge for their past sins that all pirates knew would come, but neither had predicted the tidal wave coming to drag their restless souls away. 

With a swoosh, the wave had swallowed the ship whole and not a splinter was found afloat, for the ship had disappeared.

Call me Alice, the only female pirate aboard the Jolly Roger. Yes, the very vessel known to have ventured to Neverland. It is, however, a myth too good to be true.

We were in Davy Jones' Locker, the very one dreaded by every man at sea. I leaned onto the railing, watching the waves that were transformed into sand, miles and miles of sand dunes for the next thousand miles and an endless sky beyond. 

My mates aboard were silent, too silent. I turned to face an awry sight, a mountain of skeletons in their place, and a grinning boy standing on its peak.

His malicious smile was undeniable, but it did not break his awfully, devilishly handsome features. I gasped as he jumped off the mountain of skeletons, and landed right in front of me.

Licking his lips, he took a step closer and even when I had snapped my eyes shut, I can picture his gleaming red hair. 

"I am Pan, the Marvellous!" he declared grandly, making my eyes abruptly open. He was peering at me and it made me feel uneasy.  
I refused to say anything and he adjusted his hat, a very familiar blue feathered hat. 

"What have you done with Hook?" I exclaimed at him, my accusing tone piercing him.

"Now, now, don't be rude," he chides as his palm wipes my auburn lock away from my shoulder. His hand lingered and he opened his mouth to speak," I- I mean, we had a very entertaining game of Russian Roulette." 

His hand leaves my shoulder and chilling dread fills me. Russian Roulette, it could only mean one thing. Sorrow and agony, knowing about my dear brother's demise. 

"You! You monster, he was my brother!" I scream, drawing my sword.

With a wave of his hands, my sword exploded into millions of tiny diamonds. I gasped in wonder, and he chuckled. 

"Shame. I thought he was a threat," he calmly states.

Anger cursed through my veins and right then I despised him. I screamed and went for his eyes, hoping I could gouge them. Of course, he teleports with a cloud of smoke. 

"Silly girl, but feisty. I like it," he said from behind me. I directly whirled my body around, glaring daggers at him.

"Piss off!" I yell as he linked his arm around mine. 

"Now, I think we got off on the wrong foot," he started, running his fingers through his hair. "I am Pan, the Marvellous and I'm your ticket out of here." 

"The wrong foot is an understatement, you-"

"Now, no swearing in the Locker," he mused, giving my lips a light tap. "Hear me out."

"3 seconds, Marvel," I muttered.

"One, it's not Marvel. Two, you don't tell me what to do. Three, learn some manners." As he talked he took a step towards me, and I'd take a step back. He finally cornered me, and I dared not move a muscle as I stood on the plank. His voice rang in my ears, I couldn't believe he said it in three seconds.

"Cut to the chase, Marvel," I snapped at him and he rolls his eyes.

"Well, I'd only let you out if you'd be my queen," he told me and my mouth ran dry. He closed the gap in between us and I could feel his breath on my lips.

"I'd rather die!" I yelled and his jolted in surprise. Not wasting another minute, I jumped off of the plank. 

"To die would be an awfully big adventure, and you don't deserve it," he exclaimed, anger lacing his voice. 

The sand transformed into a body of water and I felt myself drown in it. As I prepared for the impending doom, I couldn't help but notice that I was breathing. Literally, I felt the air filling my lungs as my body reappeared upon the surface. 

Imagine the panic, the feeling of helplessness when I spotted the coldblooded green eyes staring at me. They were gigantic and he was staring at me like I was a creature on display. 

I tried to keep my legs moving in order to stay in the surface, when I noticed there was no longer the rhythm I used to feel when I swam. The horror was unimaginable and so was the loud shriek that escaped my lips. My legs were gone and in turn there was a fish tail. Scales reflecting the bits of light.

Tears streamed down my face as a magnanimous laugh echoed, taunting my despair. 

"You can't run, Alice. Never."


End file.
